


I'm Into You

by WaggishCape



Series: Dissonance [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dissociation, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light-Hearted, My First Smut, Near Future, Relationship Issues, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, There Can Be Only One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaggishCape/pseuds/WaggishCape
Summary: Everything's been great up to this point. I have my life set and everything that I could have hoped for. My mind tells me otherwise and my heart agrees. If everything has fallen into place, why do I feel like there's something missing? If I'm with the person I loved for years, why do I feel incomplete when I'm with them? Maybe... I just need to try something different?





	I'm Into You

    The drive to her home was as smooth as ever. It had always been a relief to leave the office, not having to waste away any longer in that tiny cubicle. My fingers continued to twittle a little after typing for what seemed like hours, moving like it was simple muscle memory. The vibrant neon lights of the evening town pulled at my eyes the further I drove along the quiet avenue. That was always a highlight for me, being able to look out into the world and see it for what was—at least, away from what I write about what goes on from within. However, that day, in particular, struck me with some unknown force of confidence, maybe thinking I had reached some form of self-clarity, though of what exactly I didn’t know. 

    Passing through the same traffic lights, by the same stop signs, and along the same stretch of road, like it was all an adventure on repeat, just flashed by in an instant as I found myself finally pulling into the driveway of her house. The dashboard clock flashed 7:20, dialing the signal of tardiness in my brain. My passenger had been asleep the entire way back, deciding to lose himself in the falling sunset.

    “Aiden,” I reached across to the passenger side and shook his shoulder, “There’s food awaiting inside and I don’t feel like letting it get eaten without me.”

    He turned over to me with tired eyes and a meager frown. “Can’t I just dream of eating the food instead? The editors have been keeping us on the schedule for so many shifts I’m starting to see nothing but mountains of paper when I close my eyes.”

    “Hey, it’s extra money. A little less sleep hasn’t killed us so far.”

    He cocked his eyebrow. “Extra money for what? All you do is put it into your savings and spend it all on food.”

    “I am a growing boy, okay?”

    “You’re 25, I think you stopped being a growing boy once you learned the office had free doughnuts.”

    I let out a small chuckle, seeing as how he was right in a sense. He was wise beyond his years, that is when he wasn’t ogling our female coworkers at the office. It’d been our thing for him to nudge my shoulder every time someone clean cut in his preference caught his eye.

    “So what are you gonna do once you get in there?” he asked. “It better not just be four hours of talking again.”

    I wondered the same thing in my head. There was relatively no call to action on anything else when I was with her, the woman of my dreams, Esther. Or as Aiden says, the woman of his daydream as just another tally to the board. “I bought champagne. I figured we could just talk and unwind for the night.”

    “I’m not trying to rag on you or anything,” Aiden sat upright, “but you guys have been together for how long?”

    “4, almost 5 years.”

    “And you’re barely touching first base, it’s just foul after foul and just when a ball goes flying overhead, oof, better luck next time buddy because it’s caught and you’re out.”

    I glared at him. “I feel you’re trying to imply something about me here.”

    “Not just you, AJ, you and brush stroke in there. Both of you are creative people with potentially the most colorful lives ahead of you. But let’s face it, you’re holding yourself back and I feel like that’s hurting you two as a couple. You need to get to home plate at some point, otherwise, you’re just two friends who occasionally kiss and say nice things about each other.”

    “It’s not like I haven’t considered making a move! I just—”

    “Chicken out because she might not feel the same way?”

    “No, I mean yeah, but,” I sighed dropping my head against the steering wheel, “I don’t have a fucking clue anymore. This whole thing seemed so much simpler when we were younger, but it just keeps getting so mind-bogglingly more complicated. I’m not even sure how we’ve even gotten this far.”

    “You know, usually when people say that they say it because they’ve gotten somewhere further than where they started at.”

    This wasn’t the first time he had brought this up, no matter how many times I would practically beg for it to be the last. For all years that I watched passed by, I was so sure that patience was the key to getting satisfaction in the relationship. Waiting to get what I wanted, only for the window of opportunity to smash itself before I even realized it was there in the first place. My mind wandered to the same questions every time it happened: Is this selfish patience? Is there even such a thing?

    “Actually, let’s try something,” he grabbed the notepad and pen from the center console, “I’m going to ask you some questions and I need you to answer with absolute honesty and without restraint.”

    “Where are you going with this, Aiden? The food’s getting cold and I don’t feel like getting psychoanalyzed tonight.”

    “Fuck the food right now, I am getting you through tonight, dude, even if I have to step in for you.”

    I gave him a dirty look, but I could tell by his unbroken stare that he probably wasn’t going to let me leave the car until I did what he asked. “Fine,” I turned off the engine and yanked the keys out, “go ahead, Dr. Phil.”

    He clicked the passenger light on. “First question: where do you see yourself in five years?”

    “Hopefully, not answering these questions.”

    In retaliation, he kicked my arm with his boot. “All right! I see myself with at home, a home that I bought with my own money, sitting at my desk writing and relaxing. I’m done with school and I have a high-salary job as an at-home author,” I tilted my head upward, “and married to Esther.”

    “Wrong.”

    Something inside me twitched as I narrowed my eyes at him. “Wrong? How is an honest answer—”

    “Because it’s not an honest answer, AJ. I know how you think and I know what you think, so don’t give me some Happy Times bullshit of an answer.”

    “You know what? Fine, I see myself traveling the world and getting into all sorts of adventures with Esther, the one woman who I hope never leaves me. I want to eat the foods of the world, I want to see the sights each land has to offer and just live my life with her, no matter what.”

    “There he is! Now, second question: what’s your biggest fear of having this relationship?”

    “That she’ll leave me for someone else.”

    Aiden whacked me on the head with the notepad. “Double wrong, c’mon give me the real answer!”

    “I don’t—”

    “Biggest fear, AJ, tell me.”

    “That I’m getting nowhere. That this whole fucking thing is just a dead stop in my life and I can’t any further than where I’m at! I’m terrified of the thought that this relationship will fail because I was too chickenshit to move forward with her!”

    “Good, we’re getting somewhere. Now, do you want kids?”

    “What?” I raised my eyebrow at him.

    “Kids, AJ, do you want to make babies with this girl?!”

    “Maybe…”

    “AJ!”

    “Yes! Fucking yes, I want to have kids with her.” My head buzzed with a numbing static. “Maybe two, if I’m lucky.”

    “Excellent,” he jotted the pen against the pad, “I personally think you’d be a good father.”

    Admiration was something I had blocked off for a long time, letting bounce off for fear of it getting to my head. At this moment, however, I felt Aiden’s words actually benefiting to my psyche. “You think so?”

    “Of course. This is coming from the embodiment of—what did you call it?”

    “Eros love. Just pure lust is what you are.”

    “That. You’re different, you have the capacity to actually love Esther. But you don’t love her in every sense. You know what I mean?”

    There was no enigma in his words. My heartstrings would pulse with hers when I was with her, my mind would spark with a storm when I was with her, even my very soul was almost intertwined with hers as a whole. Almost. My body was a shell, unbroken and untouched. Hopefully, not unwanted. I had let my conviction of respect fester into a horrid manifestation of cowardice and anxiety. It wouldn’t be so for much longer. “Yeah, I do.”

    “I’m glad. Now, the last question before I set you off on your perilous journey.”

    “All right, hit me with it.”

    Again, he whacked me upside my head with the notepad. “Phrasing.”

    “I will actually kill you.”

    “Anyway, here it is. What are you going to do when you go in there?”

    I opened my mouth, only to stop myself before I could utter a single word. Did I know what I was about to do? I usually operated on the basis of routine—unknowingly killing any sense of spontaneity—and I let myself fall into despair so many times about a problem I let happen. Talking, laughing, and leaving, talking, laughing, and leaving. It was enjoyable for a time, but that time had passed. Now—

    “I’m going to do something different.”

    “And that’s all there is to it.” Aiden turned the notepad and revealed unintelligible scribbles and only the words ‘Something different’ at the bottom of the page. “You need to show her what you’re about, what you’re really about.”

    “You mean what you’re about?”

    He shrugged and curled his face with a coy smile. “If you want to put it like that.”

    “This is a crazy idea. Insane, it doesn’t make sense for me.”

    “So, you’ll do it?”

    “Of course,” I replied, taking a glance at my watch which read the time 7:21.

    With a quick reach, I grabbed the bottle of champagne I had in the back seat and left the car with a renewed spirit. The fire I lost found a home in me once again.

    As I made my stride up to her door, I retreated into my mind to prepare myself for what I was about to do. No matter how dates we’ve had it would always end the same: happiness for the time with her and disappointment that I didn’t progress any further. “Not again,” I thought. It was time to focus on more than the food for once. I raced back into full consciousness and knocked on the door with no more hesitation.

    A moment or two passed and Esther opened the door, flooding me with a warm vibe. “My boy!” She hugged me, burying the side of her head into my jacket. “Oh sorry, I got paint on you.”

    I looked down at the messy white streak on me, laughing to myself. “Ah, it’s an old jacket anyway.”

    “I see you brought champagne. Planning to give yourself a hangover again?”

    “Oh haha, no. I had something… a little different in mind.”

    “Okay, well, come on in.”

    And so I did. The house was contemporary, to say the least, but the walls were adorned with her various works and even had a few framed comics from years ago. The oddest thing, however, was the broad red paint strokes on the ceiling. I was convinced so might’ve had a ladder around somewhere since I couldn’t really believe she had the bodily height to reach all the way up there. 

    “So, how are you? How was work today?” she asked with a beaming smile.

    “I’m okay, it’s just the same old, same old. Clock in, eat all the doughnuts, work work work, eat more doughnuts, more work, clock out, profit. By the looks of your clothes, I assume you had a productive day as well?”

    “Oh yeah. I was doing another commission, it got me out of my artist’s block for the day.” She took a second to examine her stained shirt, “I think I’m gonna clean up a little, I’ll be right back. I got pizza for us, I don’t know if you want to start eating it without me.”

    I turned to the kitchen, spotting the heavenly smelling pie in the white box. “Um, I’ll wait for you.”

    And so she walked off to her room. I tiptoed into the kitchen and set the bottle on the counter, letting my eyes drift toward the pizza box. My curiosity tugged me forward, compelling to open it up. A simple, yet beautiful specimen of the cheesiest pizza with plenty of meat on top, ham, pepperoni, bacon, and Italian sausage.

    “Man,” Aiden said, “that looks divine as hell.”

    “I think that statement is a paradox.”

    “That’s how wonderful this pizza is.”

    I quickly closed the box, curbing my gluttonous enthusiasm. “If anything, she certainly knows the way to your heart.”

    He began to pace around the living room, picking up a framed photo of Esther and me from our college days. It was few days before we had graduated community college and we decided to celebrate at a diner with some other friends. “Do you still have that red shirt? She loved that on you.”

    “I thought you had it.”

    His face contorted as he put the photo back on the stand it came from. “Anyway, you know what you’re gonna do?”

    “...no, I thought knowing was the opposite of what I was trying to do tonight.”

    “I’m just checking, making sure you remember.”

    He strolled back to the kitchen, leaning against the counter in front of me. “Tell me again why you two didn’t just move in together?”

    “I think we all agreed that we didn’t want to start a lifelong argument with our rather conservative Christian parents. The last thing I need is for my family to be on my ass about moving in with someone I’m not married to.”

    “Weren’t most of our family members born out of wedlock?”

    “Yeah, the reaction on that is always different, though, so I’d rather not risk it.”

    “I hate to say it, but I think that might’ve been the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”

    Suddenly, Esther walked back out refreshed and renewed. She wore her casual knit sweater boasting all sorts of colors that were easy on the eye, but I think what got both mine and Aiden’s attention were her clean-cut leggings. They were perfectly shaped around her hips and thighs, causing Aiden to drool a little bit. He closed his mouth and walked behind her to get a better view.

    “I’m telling you, man, it’s now or never. You better go through with this.”

    Not wanting to deal with him at that moment any longer, I nodded hastily to acknowledge him.

    “So,” she finished tying her hair up, “shall we?”

    With a grin creeping on my face, I grabbed two plates for us. The slow process of the usual banter we had was set in motion, or at least the beginning of it was. We’d gone back and forth about what had been going on in our daily lives like two robots feeding each other constant updates on everything. From the living room couch, Aiden tapped his watch at me and shook his head. I didn’t feel like giving him the satisfaction of a reaction, turning back to the food and conversation. I found myself getting lost in the semantics of our exchange to the point I was just enjoying hearing her voice filling the entirety of the room. Popping open the champagne bottle was a fun time as well, at least until the cork went flying off into the fourth dimension. We never did find it. It was some time after we finished that the night sky outside was whispering to me to walk out and bask in it. Suddenly, my mind turned in a new direction.

    “Hey,” I said, “do you want to take this outside?  I just feel like the fresh air might help me come up with awkward banter.”

    She giggled, still wearing that brilliant smile. “Absolutely.”

    Following her lead, we walked into the backyard. I found myself taking a seat next to her on the soft grass, unfortunately sitting on perhaps the only wet patch in the whole yard. Esther noticed my scrunched up face and realized what happened to me. “You sure you don’t want to come on the other side? It’s probably less wet.”

    “Eh, I’m already sitting down,” I replied. “At least I’m here with you.”

    “Oh no, don’t do that to yourself.”

    “And what if I want to?”

    I heard a sly chuckle from behind and glanced back to see Aiden standing against the glass door. “Ah, you two are just fucking precious, you know that?”

    “Are you just going to play spectator for this entire date? I don’t need a Navi right now.”

    “Sorry, sorry. Please, do continue.”

    As quickly as I looked away, Esther intertwined my fingers with her own. I found myself feeling much warmer as I stared at the star-filled sky above with her. Well, when I say ‘star-filled’ I really mean a few stars and a shit ton of planes up above, but we just went along with the cliché for a time. The sounds of the neighborhood were subdued in our atmosphere with a deafening silence. I could swear, the only thing to be heard for miles were the beating hearts of an awkward pair of fools hopelessly in love with each other.

    “Remember when we said we would go to space, AJ?” she asked.

    “Yeah, thinking about that is my favorite pass time at work,” I mocked her statement.

    “I’m serious,” she nudged my elbow. “What happened to that dream?”

    I didn’t respond to her for a few seconds for fear that I might say what I was really thinking. “I guess we’ve grown out of that fantasy, you know? After all the years we took to establish ourselves just dulled the idea over time. I’d be lying if I said I don’t wonder about the idea anymore, but we’re just dark matter as far as the universe is concerned. The dream is gone, I suppose.”

    She looked away from the sky, opposite of me. “I still want to sail the skies with you.”

    “I think my anchor got stuck between a rock and a hard place quite some time ago. I figure I’m waiting for something a little more… real.”

    “Why did you say it like that?”

    “Hey, the reader might need some clarity on how I’m speaking.”

    She rolled her eyes. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad being a storybook character. That’s not weird to think, right?”

    However, Aiden touched my shoulder before I could let out so much as a whisper. “No,” he chimed in, “it’s not weird. It’s existential of you if anything. I for one appreciate that sort of thinking.”

    Her eyes widened a little, hiding her face in her other hand. “You need to stop.”

    “I would,” I said, sitting up and looking down at her, “but how else am I going to express how much I love you?”

    She started to giggle to herself and plastered on her smile once more. At some point, I absentmindedly traced my hand over her arm, slowly running my fingers down over her thigh without even realizing. I thought it was a machination of my own, but Aiden was actually just guiding my hand for me. With no other choice, I ran with it and rubbed her leg. She seemed to enjoy it as she shifted closer to me, still giggly and flustered as ever. It didn’t make what came next any easier.

    “Actually,” I started, placing my other hand on top of hers, “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

    Almost immediately, she sat upright and locked eyes with me. “What’s up?”

    If any semblance of intelligence was still in my brain at that point, it was before I knew it. As my mind checked out, I looked around her, laughing nervously as the words began to pour out. “I think I’ve been developing inappropriate feelings for you.”

    Aiden lost it, cackling and clutching his chest as he laughed himself to the ground. “Oh my God, dude, are you trying to sound asexual? C’mon, you can do better than that!”

    Esther raised an eyebrow at me, though she seemed more curious about what I had to add on.

    “Look, I’ve been wrestling with these thoughts in my head about where we are now and I have to say, I don’t like it. Well, I like us, I fucking love us together, don’t get me wrong. But, I feel like we could be doing more with ourselves in terms of our relationship.”

    “...okay…”

    I was losing her already. “I-I just think maybe we should be progressing more, you know? Usually, most people would be rounding the bases by now, but whoops! Foul ball, umpire! And I’m not sure how I would even go about doing such a thing with you a-a-and it just feels like a weight on my shoulders when others have to tell me that I need to make the home run and it tears me apart whenever I try to confront myself about this type of thing and—”

    My body was growing number and the words just spilled out of my mouth like a sewage drain, breaking my attention to what I was even trying to say to her. Aiden clapped with haste, “Get it out, man, or else I’m gonna do it for ya,” he jeered.

    “I can-fuck, I can’t.”

    He kneeled right beside my me, leaning in with his neck outward. “I didn’t have the world’s best goddamn pep talk with you just so you could chicken out near the end. AJ, you better finish what you started.”

    I shook my head. “I’m losing it, I just can’t fucking do it.”

    “AJ, REMEMBER WHAT YOU HAVE HERE! SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HER, SO FUCKING DO IT ALREADY! GET A GRIP AND FUCKING TELL HER! BE A MAN OF YOUR WORD AND  DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT!”

    Just as quickly as his words pounded against my eardrum, Esther had placed her hand on my face. Then, everything else stopped existing for a moment, except us. I thought she was going unleash some comforting words on me, but then I figured that I never went all that way seeking pity for my awkward cowardice.

    “I want to escape all of this with you one day, Es. Go somewhere and keep going, leaving our dust in the wind as we pave our way in the world.” Slowly, I pressed my forehead against her. Anxious vibrations pulsated from her body, unsure of what to make of my words. “I can't express how much I truly want to be with you with words alone. A-and I know you’re probably freaking out right now, but it’s okay, it’s okay. I just… I fucking love you. There’s no ifs, ands, or buts, I love you,” my voice began to crack. “For so long, I’ve let my thoughts get the better of me, telling me that I’m not good enough to do what I want with you. For some time, I just settled on where I was with, letting my unhappiness fester with any course of action. It’s made me feel that I was incomplete with you, that I wasn’t where I could potentially be. I want to have kids one day, I want to get married, I want to see the world. There’s a lot of things I’ve wanted to do with you for a long time, but only now have I decided that I need to start. I  _want_  to start. I want to feel complete.”

    For a moment, she was stunned. Esther then buried her face my neck, embracing me in her arms. “I get what you mean when you feel like that. Believe me, I feel so empty at times and get absolutely wrecked when I can’t see you. But then I start thinking about the future, our future. I imagine our own perfect little place where we both live and we both work, coming home to each other every night. You’re perfect, AJ, and I’m not just saying that.”

    I found myself infected by her contagious smile, chuckling lightly to myself. “You’re… you’re such a treasure, you know that? Forgive me, you’re in love with a sputtering, hopeless dumbass.”

    “You haven’t done anything wrong, I promise you. You are  **not**  just some sputtering dumbass, AJ, and don’t tell yourself that. Even if you do sputter, it’s endearing to me and there’s nothing wrong with it.”

     The fire inside me popped with sparks, lighting ablaze in a powerful explosion. My heart started pounding inside my chest like a sledgehammer smashing concrete.

    “We filled the other’s void, even before we knew each other. And now that I know I can spend a future with you, I think this life will be the best thing there is as long as I can wake up every morning to spend it with you.”

    My breathing stalled, coming to a halt as if time stood still for me. There was a hook piercing through my body, pulling every fabric of my being into action. I felt everything at once and was overcome with a numbing, rushing happiness. With a whisper from Aiden, the catalyst for my change was finally in play. “Go get ‘em, tiger,” he said. Thus, time moved once more and the dominoes began to fall.

    I snapped back and found myself automatically leaning in, taking her hand and kissing her. It was soft and tender at first, yet radiating silent anxiety and tension. She widened her eyes but soon closed them as my body pushed into hers. Our lips were slow in movement as she glided her tongue against my lips. At that moment, all the discomforts of the world just faded away and left me in a surreal state. I was kissing this beautiful woman underneath the azure sky without a care in the world. Well, one care.

    “Hang on,” I pulled away, a spittle trail latching onto my lower lip, “is this going where I think this is going?”

    “I don’t know. I-I wasn’t really prepared for this tonight to tell you the truth.”

    “Is anybody?”

    “I suppose not,” she placed her hand on my cheek. 

    “I’m more than willing if you are,” I smiled at her. “ _Waaaay_  more than willing.”

    She shifted her head, hiding her flushed face as she could until she managed a single, crystal clear stare. “So am I. If this is what you want—”

    I cut her sentence short, kissing her hard as reassurance to the desire. She gave in for but a second, but pulled herself back. “Maybe we should move this inside where the whole neighborhood won’t hear us?”

    I sheepishly shuffled off of her. “Oh, right! Yeah, that would be a good idea. Not sure if it’ll stop any possible noise complaints, though.”

    “AJ!” she laughed.

    “Sorry, newfound confidence speaking.”

    We found ourselves racing back inside, trying not to trip over one another, unable to let the rawness of the moment subside. As our bodies pushed open the door to her room, we tumbled onto her bed with hazy passion, making up what we were doing on the fly. Her colorful sweater came off with speed and ease, almost tearing the fabric in the process. I lifted off my own, allowing her hands to run along my back, kissing me fiercely until finally digging her nails into my skin causing me to arch my shoulders. After a while, I felt an incredible burst of painful ecstasy, smoothed over with the cool air of the house.

    Pulling her legs back, I helped her discard the last of her garments, revealing all of the curves and contours of her slender body. The remaining clothes I had left were quickly tossed away as I found myself in a fit of heavy breathing, staring down at Esther and everything else in between. As I was over her, heart beating with anticipation, I watched as her pouting mouth curled into an amorous smile. “So,” I thought to myself, “this is what I’ve been missing.”

    I lost myself in exploring her lips, feeling the subtle twists and turns of our bodies moving ever closer. Closing the distance, her legs wrapped around my waist as she looked back, biting her lip while letting out a soft, deep moan. I buried my face in her neck, smelling the aroma of her body before finally tasting the warm skin.

    She quivered and moved to match the rhythm of my own motion, swaying and grinding her hips with a sharp gasp in between each movement until she had reached her breaking point. Still, that playful smile crept onto her face again as she sunk back into the sheets exhausted.

    After but a moment of rest, she overpowered me in an instant as I caught my breath, tossing me underneath her. “Your turn,” she said, letting her hair fall over and drape her shoulders. Her chest pressed against my own, setting off a passionate high note inside my head. In the fading moonlight seeping through the window, I let myself give in to her. I closed my eyes, giving in to all my passions and desires as the rest of the world simply drifted away into nothingness.

    Sweat, darkness, and a few years worth of repressed feelings is probably the shortest description I can give for the night as a whole. Time slipped by as the sun rose over the horizon, it’s rays pouring into the room. As the morning dawn broke through, I awoke in a groggy daze, yawning before I could even open my eyes. Once I could see, I saw that I was the only in the room. Throwing on my pants, I walked out and noticed the light in the adjacent bathroom on accompanied by the sound of a running faucet. I peeked in just as I saw Esther, clad in her sweater and some pajama shorts, lift her soaking face out her hands.

    “Oh,” she dried herself off, “good morning!”

    “Someone sounds like they had a pleasant night.”

    Walking in behind her, I examined myself in her mirror, hovering my hands close to the sleep lines that patterned my chest. Turning around revealed the claw marks on my back, decorated in an erratic fashion.

    “Looks like I wasn’t the only one.”

    I grinned back at her. My body felt almost lighter than before and for once, I felt at ease with myself. No pressure, no anxious feelings, no clouded thoughts and voices, just complete contentment. I was finally free of my inequities.

    Esther wrapped her arms around me, putting her ear right up to my chest.

    “Not bad for a sputtering dumbass, huh?”

    “Oh my God, shut up!” she laughed, slapping me on the back.

    “Hey, you’re the one who said I was the perfect guy!”

    “Well, you’re the perfect guy  _for me_ , Aiden.”

    Aiden. A name that I had only been called by sparingly began to crystallize itself into my mind again. A part of me shattered so long ago by my own denial was pieced back. Peace had entered within my being, for I was whole once again.


End file.
